


I've been praying for you

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira picks up Mohammed after his exam.





	I've been praying for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I hope you will enjoy this new part of the series.

Amira walked up and down in front of the entrance to the university building. Her eyes were glued to the door, but every time it opened, she was disappointed that it wasn’t Mohammed leaving the building. She checked her phone to make sure that she hadn’t missed a message from him but nothing. When she looked up again, he was just stepping through the door talking to a fellow student.

“Hey, Mo!” She raised her voice and waved to get his attention. 

“Amira? What are you doing here?” He stopped in his tracks and started smiling as she walked towards him.

“I wanted to surprise you to see how your exam went.” She smiled back and they just looked at each other for a moment. 

Mohammed shook his head in disbelief, then he stepped closer to give her a quick hug. “You really didn’t have to do that but thank you.” He caught Amira off guard and before she could lean into it, the hug was already over. Yet, she could feel her heart beating fast and a blush forming on her cheeks. 

“I’ll leave you and your girlfriend to it, then. See you around?” His friend said from where he had been standing awkwardly the whole time. 

“Yeah, sure.” Mohammed waved and turned back to face her.

“So...how was the exam?” Amira tried to cover up how much she liked getting mistaken for his girlfriend. Even though she knew that waiting for someone after their exam was girlfriend behavior, she didn’t want him to get a wrong impression.

“Better than expected. I just hope that I studied enough.” 

“I’m sure you did. There’s no way you won’t pass.” She said reassuringly.

“How are you so sure?” He looked at her, surprised .

“I’ve been praying for you.” She answered with a smile and he smiled back.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on, let’s get something to eat, I’m hungry.”

\----

After sitting down and ordering, they chatted as they waited for their food.

“Why not Morocco?” Mohammed asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Hm?” Amira focused her attention away from the bustling on the street and back to him.

“Why did you not pick Morocco, when you picked your travel destination? Then we’d only have 1 hour of time difference instead of 10 and you wouldn’t have to be on a plane for like 24 hours.” He looked at her quizzingly.

“I don’t know. It just didn’t seem far away enough.” She tried to casually brush off his question.

“And you wanted to get as far away as possible? Are you running from something?” He asked, half-joking and half-serious.

Amira’s face fell and she looked down on her plate. Her voice was tentative and quiet. “No…” 

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” He shot her an apologetic look.

“No, you couldn’t have. It’s just that I wanted to do something for myself, you know?” Another attempt to not get too deep into his question.

"Makes sense. Being an adult is freaking hard and pretty boring sometimes, if you don’t have the right people around. But not if there are people like you who surprise you with lunch after the hardest exam of your life.” He said with a smile. 

“You said it wasn’t even that hard!” Amira complained and looked at him in shook.

“I lied. It was so hard.” Mohammed sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, not wanting to meet her eyes.

For a while, they kept eating casually talking about university. Every now and then Amira stole a sweet potato fry from his plate but he didn’t complain. 

“So now that you have mastered the hardest exam of your life...the next two years should be a walk in the park, right?” 

“Actually, I don’t think this is how it works. I bet it’s going to get even harder.” He said in between bites of his food. 

“Ugh, university sounds so hard like how do you even pick a major?!” She exclaimed in desperation and made a face.

“What do you want to know more about?” 

“I can’t just pick a subject I just want to ‘know more about’. My parents would never let me live that down. They want me to get a good education and earn money and all of that.” Amira sighed and extended her arm to snag another fry from his plate. But this time he was faster and grabbed her hand in mid-air, slowly placing it on the table. 

“Amira, you’ll figure it out, okay?” His voice was soft and he squeezed her hand comfortingly. She was sure he understood now why she needed some time far away where she didn’t have to think about her future for a while. It felt good to know that he was there to calm her down, just like she had been last night.

Their moment was interrupted by a waiter checking up on them, asking if everything was alright. Amira pulled back her hand and smiled, focusing back on her food. They stayed away from scary topics for the rest of the meal and she was very thankful that he didn’t pressure her into talking about the future again.

When the waiter came back with the bill, she insisted on paying for both of them and after a little protest, Mohammed let her. They left the restaurant and started walking into the direction of the metro station.

“Thank you. What do you say, strawberry and mango ice cream from Luigi’s for dessert? I still owe you.” He suggested and looked at her expectantly.

“Usually I’d say yes, but I promised the girls to meet them at the lake soon. Sorry.” Amira said and smiled at him apologetically. 

“Hey, no problem. We can do it some other day. Just enjoy the time with your friends and stop worrying.” He shrugged and smiled back at her.

After a short walk, they arrived at the station and said their goodbyes. Amira was the one to initiate the hug this time, staying close to him for a little while longer than last time. Her heart was still beating fast as she got onto the train. Before the train started moving again, she looked back at him standing on the platform, sporting the same smile she had grown to like so much. She wished she could have stayed in his embrace a bit longer, feeling safe and comforted by his arms around her, not worrying about anything for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay tuned for another chapter soon!


End file.
